Neeran (Faction)
This article is about the Neeran Faction, for the species see: Neeran (Species) : For the "Rogue Neeran" see: Neeran (Empire): Founded: +4000 years ago Primary/Founding Species: Neeran Secondary species: Hune (?%), Human ( ?%), Shallan (?%), Norune (?%), Krath (?%), Rovinar (?%), Other/Various The Neeran are one of the most isolationist Factsions, surpassing even the Krath. Their Territory is located deep within Republic space, occupying a sizeable chunk of the galaxy cluster. The borders of their territory are surrounded by Republic fleet garrisons, long range sensor arrays and patrol groups designed to keep inquisitive people out. (Though some say this is just as much to keep the Neeran in.) Those who enter Neeran space without authorization don't come back out again. Most of the Neeran populace live within city ships that traverse their space. Each city ship is expanded in size to meet population growth. This is carried out at regular intervals and is planned out centuries in advance with transportation and power systems put in plance to accommodate the growth periods. Some expansions are larger than others but even the largest oldest city ships don't progress beyond a certain size. The largest city ships are called world ships which usually form the heart of a fleet of dozens of smaller cities. The isolationists oldest world ship is an estimated 200km in length, while most are in the 180km kilometer range. New city ships and support craft are built on a regular basis, matching the growth rate of their population.. While all city ships are armed and would make for difficult opponents, they are not intended for direct combat. Warships versions are built for the express purpose of combat and can not support the same civilian population levels in peacetime as regular city ships. Because of this the Neeran try to build as few warships as possible. As of the end of the Faction Wars the Republic were aware of between 98 and 140 operational warships most of which had been armed with the Republic's best plasma cannons of the period. The number of the Neeran's nomadic ships and fleets is difficult to determine. Republic Intelligence believes that as many as twenty world ships may currently exist. History Following a socio-political schism several thousand years ago the Neeran people split into two distinct groups. One group was made up of those who sought to isolate themselves from the less advanced species of the universe to prevent influencing their development. The other larger group felt it was their duty to help guide the less developed species and show them the path to join them among the stars. Many among the first group felt that those who followed the opposing philosophy ran the risk of their message becoming corrupted. With these sentiments it did not take long for the two sides to come into conflict with one another. The isolationis fled in their city ships, taking but one of the ancient world ships with them, the remainder being smaller younger cities. Contact with the Factions The Neeran were encountered by the Republic more than a millennium before the Faction wars. Republic starships routinely went missing while exploring their territory until an entire battlegroup was sent in to investigate which likewise vanished. Further flights into the area were forbidden until fifty years later. The Republic was on the verge of defeat at the hands of another species. The Chief Consul took a starship into the Forbidden territory and returned one year later with a Neeran war fleet. Their city ships broke the siege that had recently befallen the capital and routed the aliens. With Neeran assistance the Republic was ultimately able to exterminate the hostile species, all data on which has since been classified. Since then the Neeran and the Republic have held an interesting mutual defense treaty. The Republic maintains a quarantine, keeping undesirables out of Neeran space and acting as a first line of defense against invasion. While the Neeran do conduct trade it is done through specific checkpoints which the Republic Navy controls. If the Republic feels an enemy may threaten their continued survival or that of the Neeran they may ask the embassy for assistance. This has not been done very often. In the Second Faction War aid was requested of the Neeran and in return they sent one hundred newly built city ships. The Republic provided the most up to date plasma weaponry at the time to help arm them. While many were damaged in the fighting only one of the city ships were destroyed. Their fleets returned home after the war and their assistance had not been directly requested since. After the Faction Wars what have been classified as breakaway elements of the Nerran fleets were encountered in the frontier beyond the Pandora Cluster. A number of fleets from the Factions Alliance formed in the wake of the second war were already deployed hunting down remnant forces from the Kavarian Union in the area. They were retasked with wiping out the breakaway forces after being informed the Neeran government had no interest in pursuing them. After several months fighting any survivors fled beyond what is now Shallan space. A similar incident occurred eight years later coinciding with the formation of the Shallan Federation. Factions Alliance ships protected the Shallan homeworlds against attacks by the breakaway Neeran force. The Alliance then deployed long range sensor arrays which helped to protect the borders of Shallan space for some four centuries, warning against against any future attacks. where they admit to the old Factions Alliance that they're the rogue element will go here In more recent years with the pirate warlord threat, the Republic's civil war, and the increasingly fequent appearance of Factions Alliance Sleeper ships, more radicalised elements of the Neeran felt it was time to intervene. Neeran including the likes of Svidur, approached the Factions Alliance survivors and their allies offering their assistance. They also warned of signs their kin might be manipulating events. Category:Factions Category:Neeran